


Silently Falling In Love

by Stileswhatabout1d, xxBearyStylesxx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little pining, Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, lots of fluff though, weird hipster harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stileswhatabout1d/pseuds/Stileswhatabout1d, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxBearyStylesxx/pseuds/xxBearyStylesxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's just a weird hipster who writes poetry and keeps to himself, Louis just wants a cigarette, Niall wants his pizza, Liam doesn't know these people, and Zayn just wants to know Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s not that harry was born into a weird family or brought up in a strange way. He was just weird. Not even that he was weird. He was just different. He’s all legs, random tattoos, and long curly hair, and sometimes he gets a bit moody and glares a bit. He doesn’t talk, spare for the occasional “excuse me” or “thank you” because he wasn’t raised in barn. In the beginning, people used to try to know him. There were a few girls who took interest but that faded soon enough. As time moved on, so did everyone else. Now he’s just met with wary glances from classmates wondering “what’s wrong with Harry Styles?” 

So when he walks to class alone, and sits in the far right desk in the back of the room, he doesn’t wonder why. Nor does he wonder why no one bothers to sit with him at lunch, with the exception of his best friend Louis, who he does talk to usually. Louis moved to town in the fourth grade and was almost immediately well known and loved around the school. He was loud and opinionative but kind and careful too. He doesn’t know why Louis, with all his boisterous personality and plethora of friends, bothers to know him. But daily, Louis will pass Harry in the hall with a “Hey Haz!” and Harry will return it with a small smile and a nod. During lunch, he’ll abandon his friends to join Harry and talk about whatever it is he’ll think Harry will listen to. And every now and again, Louis will turn up on his porch with a sappy movie and a bright smile. Sometimes he’ll read Louis a bit of poetry he writes. Louis will sit and listen, attentive as possible, and when Harry’s finished reading, he’ll encourage him to write more. Sometimes they’ll go for walks around the block while Louis smokes a cigarette. Occasionally, Louis will bring his friend Niall, which is okay because Niall is basically like a blonde Irish version of Louis. He just doesn’t share nearly as much with Niall.

It’s their first day of their junior year in high school and Harry couldn’t be more thrilled, seeing as it’s one more year closer to graduation. He doesn’t have a problem with school or the people there. He just wants to get out of town and move forward with his life. Plus he and Louis have the same college in mind so he’s not worried about losing touch with him.

He wears his blue jean shorts, the white t-shirt with the weird hands Louis loves so much, and a comfy pair of flip flops. He grabs some sunglasses and wears his hair down, but puts a headscarf in his bag and a hair tie on his wrist just in case. On his way to school, he stops by Starbucks to get his favorite chai tea latte and a few blueberry scones, and notices the flower shop close by having a sale. He makes a mental note to pick some up on his way home for his sister and mother.

As he walks down the halls to his first class he sees the usual faces discussing the usual things and every now and again he’ll see an overly excited senior close to pissing their pants. As he walks into his class, he begins his beeline for the desk in the far right side in back of the room, and pauses. Because it’s not empty. Everyone knows that’s where he sits every day in every class every year. There’s no real reason as to why it has to be that desk. Why not the left side of the room? Why not a seat in front or next to it? He doesn’t know but it’s where he sits and right now, there’s some guy he doesn’t even recognize lounging about in his seat. 

He stands there with his unfinished tea staring at this guy, assessing him. Dark hair, olive skin, hair all over his expressionless face. Are those tattoos? Who the hell wears leather jackets this time of year? And boots? This guy’s a mess. Harry really wants to tell him to get out of his desk, but he just stands there. He’s looking passed Harry, but he isn’t blinking. Lost in thought maybe? He’s kind of cute. Actually, he’s really hot. Too hot. He has to look down at the floor in front the desk to keep his mind from racing and his cheeks from reddening. Suddenly, there’s a hand is on his shoulder, and Niall’s voice in his ear.

“I reckon he’s new.” Harry nods.

Niall approaches the stranger from the side and clears his throat and smiles, grabbing the guys attention. He can see his lips moving but doesn’t hear what he says. The guy looks up at him, and Harry quickly turns so his face is hidden. He can only imagine how red his face gets. Thankfully, he gets up and moves to the other side of the room, and Harry can finally take his rightful place in his seat. After class, as Harry walks towards the door, he can see the guy making his way towards him. He nearly trips, dropping his empty cup. He starts to pick it up, but is stopped when he sees another hand, a darker hand, pick it up. 

“Sorry I sat in your seat earlier. The name’s Zayn.” He extends his arm to return the cup.

Harry takes the cup, smiles, and moves passed him.


	2. Chapter 2

“You’ve obviously gone off your rocker, Niall.”

“I just think JC had as much talent as Justin.”

“Maybe, but he didn’t make it as a solo artist now, did he? Timberlake carried that band throughout their entire career.”

“I wouldn’t go that far.”

“And why the hell not?”

Niall and Louis really could argue about anything. Harry was content to listen to them squabble while he enjoyed his sushi. Maybe he’ll write a sonnet about it. It was worthy of one. His thoughts were cut short when he felt someone sit next to him. Niall and Louis had stopped talking, and although Harry had yet to look up, he could see the black leather jacket out of the corner of his eye. So he takes a sip from his Fiji bottle, scoots away a little bit, and continues to eat.

“Hi, I’m Zayn.” He reached across the table.

“I’m Niall. You’re the guy who was in Harry’s seat earlier, yeah?” Niall is the first to reach for his hand, shaking it with a firm grasp. “This is Louis, and that of course is Harry.”

“I can introduce myself, thank you,” Louis snaps. He extends a hand across the table. “Louis. Pleasure.”

Zayn turns to shake Harry’s hand and he finally pauses his meal. Carefully, without looking him in the eye, he shakes his hand, and continues to eat, moving away a bit more.

Louis notices. “I think you’re in his space.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Zayn scoots to the right a bit. “I just wanted to say hi. I’m new here and I don’t know anyone, so I figure this might be my first shot at making new friends, ya know?”

“Well, come on then,” Louis urges. “What’s your name and where are you from?”

Niall falls into a fit of laughter while Harry briefly chokes on his food, seeking his water for relief. Louis smiles manically. Apparently, this is some sort of inside joke Zayn isn’t in on. Undeterred, he answers, more to Harry’s flushed cheeks than to the other two comedians.

“I’m from Bradford.”

“Nice,” Niall interjects before Louis can stir them up again. “So what brings you to our quaint little town?”

Zayn looks down at the table for a second before answering. “It’s complicated. I’d rather not talk about it.”

Louis gives a warm smile. “We won’t tell anyone, mate. Not if you don’t want us to.”

Zayn suddenly begins to stand, causing the three boys to startle. “Thanks. I think I’m going to go smoke.”

Louis begins to stand up as well. “Brilliant idea. I’ll come with you.”

“No thanks. I’d rather be alone for a minute.”

Louis slowly sinks to his seat as Zayn walks towards the door, already putting a cigarette between his lips. Harry spares a glance as he rounds the corner.

“Well the only thing weirder than that is Harry,” states Niall. Harry shakes his head in disapproval. “You know what I mean.”

“Well I like weird. Let’s befriend him. Niall, go invite him over Friday,” Louis demands.

They stare at each other. Finally, Niall answers. “I’m going to do this. But if he says no, remember that you’re the one who offended him.” “I don’t offend people, Niall. That’s the most outrageous thing you’ve said today.”

“Where do I begin?”

Here we go again, Harry thought.

_Captured in a net, your life was taken_

_Without a single thought to your kids and a wife._

_A single moment and you were shaken;_

_No chance to protest and save your fish life._

This sushi really is fantastic.

\----

After school let out, Harry waits for Louis at his locker. He watches as Louis chatts with his other friends, saying his goodbyes as he approaches the locker.

Harry smiles. “I wrote a sonnet today at lunch. I want you to hear it later.”

Louis returns his smile as he exchanges the necessary books and binders. “Certainly can’t wait to hear it, Haz.”

“What’s that your hearing?” asks Niall as he stops next to the boys.

“I wrote a sonnet.”

Niall smiles. “Fantastic. I reckon one day on day you’ll be a writer, Harry.”

Louis turns. “He doesn’t want to be a writer.”

“Then what are you gonna be?”

Harry grins. “A photographer.”

“How did I not know this?”

“You never asked."

“If you don’t ask, he won’t tell.” Louis ushers them away from his locker, forcing them to merge with the slow moving mass of teenagers, and they begin to walk down the hallway towards the door.

.“Which reminds me, I asked that Zayn guy to hang out with us Friday night. I told him we were gonna make s’mores at Harry’s, and he said yes.”

Harry frowns. “We were?”

Niall shrugs. “We are now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we'll get a bit more into what these boys are all about, and why Zayn reacted how he did.
> 
> Update coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIFA, whispering, and sad stories take place.

Ever since their first conversation with Zayn, he had been eating lunch with them daily, and slowly making his way into their small gang. Turns out he and Louis both love comics. Tuesday at lunch they had a full on debate on whether or not Marvel was better than DC, including facts, quotes, and their history. In the end, they squashed their squabble with a cigarette. Wednesday during free period, he and Niall re-enacted a whole scene from _Scarface_ in the hallway, gaining quite the audience. He may not be as loud or as energetic as the other two, but he makes just many friends just as easily. 

Friday afternoon, Harry is standing by the Louis’ locker, waiting as patiently as possible for him to round the corner so they can leave. He sees a few of the people Louis talks to coming his way, but the person that follows isn’t Louis. Zayn sees Harry, waves off his friends, and begins to walk his way.

Zayn leans against the lockers a few feet away and smiles. ”I think you have something in your eye.” 

Harry blushes, reaching up to rub his eye.

”Oh wait, it’s just a sparkle.”

Harry cackles unbelievably loud, and instantly covers his mouth completely ashamed of the screech that just escaped him. He spares a glance at Zayn and finds him staring, eyebrows raised with an incredulous look on his face. Embarrassed, Harry’s cheeks flush a dark pink. Then Zayn giggles, and Harry finds it completely endearing. And he actually wants to say something, anything, to get him to make that noise again.

Suddenly, Louis’ there to pop the bubble surrounding whatever that was. “Well look at you two getting cozy. Finally trying to get to know someone else, Harry? I’m relieved. Honestly.”

Zayn huffs out a laugh. “We were just getting to know each other a bit better is all.”

”Oh I bet you were.’ Louis winks at Harry, causing him to glow full on red, and turns to Zayn. “So, Harry’s place at seven, yeah?”

”Yeah. Do I need to bring anything?”

”No. Harry has everything you need.”

Louis smirks, making Zayn laugh as he turns and walks away.

Harry frowns. “What’s so funny?”

Louis laughs and pulls him down the hall towards the exit. “You’ll figure it out.”

\----

Harry’s slumped into his bean bag chair at the foot of his bed wearing his baggy grey sweats, staring at his little black alarm clock. 

6:45

His bedside lamp illuminates majority of his large bedrooms and it’s absolutely spotless. He made a point of cleaning because Zayn has never been to his house and he wanted to make a good impression.

6:46

He’s already piled wood by the fireplace downstairs, laid out snacks, and made a massive pile of blankets in the middle of the floor. He’s always ready and waiting when they do things, Niall is always on time, if not early, and Louis is _always_ late. Harry smiles, remembering Mrs. Johanna’s comment about her son’s punctuality. “He was even a week late to his own birth.” From what Harry can tell from their first class together Zayn must have been, too.

6:47

A small knock distracts him from his thoughts. He looks up to see his mom peek around the door.

”We’re heading out, love. You got everything you need?”

“Yes mum.” He gets up, crosses the room, and kisses his mom on the cheek. “You two have fun. Be careful.”

“Of course.” She smiles.

“If we don’t leave now, we’ll be late!” Harry’s stepdad yells from the bottom of the stairs.

Harry gives his mom another kiss and smiles. “Don’t talk to strangers.” She grins, playfully hitting his shoulder as she walks away from the door. Harry looks at the clock.

6:49

He crosses the room to turn off his lamp. As he does he hears Niall arriving.

“It’s nice to see you, as usual, Niall.” Anne says. “You boys have fun.” 

Harry walks down the steps as the front door closes. Niall’s wearing white Chuck Taylors, grey sweat pants, and a white t-shirt. He walks into the living room with Niall at his heels. Carefully, he lights the starter log. Niall grabs a bag of Doritos, the remote, and flops onto the pile of blankets, flicking on the television. 

“Reckon you’re up for a game of FIFA?” Niall asks as he turns on Harry’s xbox. “I’ll go easy on ya.”

Harry laughs. “Your confidence will be short lived.” Harry takes a controller and seats himself next to Niall. After two embarrassing losses, Harry falls back into the blankets. He checks his phone.

7:42

“Stick to poetry, Harry. You’re shit at football.”

Harry punches him on the arm playfully, and Niall tackles him in return. The two wrestle as Louis and Zayn walk through the door, only bothering to knock once they’re completely in the house.

“Wow, Niall. Leigh-Anne is going to be so hurt.” Louis says. “And with Harry? I would never have guessed it.” He falls onto the plush couch pushed against the wall opposite the fireplace.

Zayn was still standing by the door looking uncertain on what to really do so he looks around Harry’s house and sees all of the family pictures on the fireplace mantle and he goes closer to get a better look at them when he sees it. It’s Harry when he was probably two or three hiding his entire body behind a woman that looks like his mom, but that wasn’t the thing that made Zayn want to get closer. It was his smile; Harry was smiling so big and he looked so incredibly happy and Zayn wants to see him smile like that again.

“Um Zayn” he hears from behind him and turns to find Harry looking at him with a worried look in his eye, “I- I just wanted to tell you that um, Louis wants to play Never Have I Ever in the dining room if you wanted to join” he says as he starts fidgeting with the draw string on his sweat pants.

“Oh, uh yeah that sounds fun. I would love to.” He smiles and starts making his way to the dining room where Louis is now yelling about Niall doing something and Niall’s loud cackle fills the house. Zayn turns and sees Harry still looking at his picture so he comes up behind and gets close to his ear, “You know Harry that smile of yours sure was beautiful. I hope I can make you smile like that someday.” he whispers, and he hears Harry take a sharp intake of breath and before he knows it Harry is looking at him with his eyes wide and wild.

“Uh co-come on we should p-probably get in there before they start” Harry says trying to smile but fails miserably and rushes out of the living room into the dining room without a second look at Zayn. Zayn smirks and follows.

When they walk into the room, Niall and Louis are seated opposite each other so Harry sits next to Louis leaving Zayn to sit next to Niall. Louis wiggles his eyebrows at Zayn and begins the game. “Alright. Hold up your fingers. I’ll start.” He takes a breath and looks Niall in the eye. “Never have I ever mistaken a man for a woman.”

“Seriously?” Niall puts down a finger and turns to Zayn. “I was just really drunk and he had very defined curves. Please don’t judge.” Zayn laughs as Niall continues. “My turn, yeah? Never have I ever sucked a guy off.” Louis smiles smugly as he, Harry, and Zayn all put a finger down. 

Harry smiles. “Don’t knock it ‘til you try it.”

Niall makes a face, causing them all to laugh before Zayn finally takes his turn. “Never have I ever, um, gotten black out drunk.” Louis and Niall put down another finger.

Harry looks down at the table for a few seconds. “Never have I ever chain smoked.” Louis and Zayn put down a finger. 

“You’re so soft, Harry.” Louis comments. “Never have I ever been rejected in front of an entire room full of people.” Niall narrows his eyes as he lowers a finger. He starts to make a go at Louis until he sees Zayn’s finger fall. Almost in unison, they all gaze at Zayn. Harry looks at him as if he just got rejected right then. 

Niall puts a hand on his shoulder. “You wanna talk about it mate?”

Louis hits Niall’s other hand. “Don’t pressure him. He doesn’t have to tell us anything.”

“No, it’s okay.” Zayn looks down at his hands that are currently folded in his lap and suddenly it’s really hot sitting around this table. He hasn’t told them because… he doesn’t want to be judged and ridiculed like before. He looks up at the boys in front of him, takes a deep breath, and rubs the back of his neck nervously. “Last school year a guy, Braden, moved to our town and we became mates rather quickly. We hung out almost every day and at first it was all pretty normal. But then I started to feel a different way. Sometimes I thought maybe he did, too, but I was too scared to ask.

“Our school was having a benefit of some sort, and several artists were to chosen to make pieces to be sold and the money would go towards the benefit. I was one of the artists chosen and I had decided I wanted Braden to know how I felt so I made a collage resembling him. I know it was a big gesture but I was so certain of my feelings of him, and I thought even if he didn’t feel the same, we were still good mates so maybe he’d take it in stride.” He looks up at them, all attentive and caring. So he continues.

“On the day of the showing, when it was debuted, he just stared at it for a moment. Then he smiled, and I couldn’t have been happier. When the crowd finally wandered off, I went to him and I still remember our conversation so vividly. He was so flattered that I had used him as a muse. And I just blurted it out. All of it. When I was done, his face was blank. I begged him to say something but he turned to walk away. I grabbed him, just trying to get him to at least look at me, and when I did, he turned and punched me and said he was disgusted with me.” Zayn can feel the tears welling in his eyes. His heart is racing and he feels uncomfortable with everyone looking at him. Quickly he excuses himself to the bathroom and sits on the toilet to cry because he’s held that in for so long. It hurt so much but he feels so much better. After a few moments, he stands, leaning on his hands against the sink staring down into the spotless porcelain. 

Suddenly he feels someone carefully snake their arms around his waist and rest their head on his bowed neck. Be knows by the long hairs tickling his exposed skin that its Harry and it’s so comforting. This boy who doesn’t speak out or share is emotions is here holding him and Zayn feels a bit special because of it.

_“The world is so heavy, The days so long. Was I meant for this life? Or could I be wrong? When I turn to my friends And the place I belong, I am proud to say that They make me strong.”_

Slowly Zayn turns to Harry and returns his embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long. With the livestream, and everything with the album not to mention classes, it's been hard finding the time. But i really hope you enjoy it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarry time!

Standing in the bathroom, holding Zayn like this, Harry feels anything but uncomfortable. Hearing his pain, knowing how he was treated. It hurts him. “Is that why you moved here?”

Zayn nods his head slowly from where it’s lying almost perfectly on the crook of Harry’s neck. “After that, word got around and I was basically tormented about it every day. My sister Doniya lives here so I moved in with her to get away from it. It all just became too much for me.”

Harry moves his hands to Zayn’s shoulders, making him pull back and they look into each other’s eyes. “I am so sorry.”

Zayn can see it in his eyes. He feels such sorrow for him and it’s so overwhelming. And for only a second, Zayn wants to kiss him. To show him that one bad rejection won’t deter him from trying again. But then

“You two stop getting each other off and come witness this beating Niall is about to receive.”

Harry startles and takes a step back, dropping his arms to his sides, obviously flustered. Zayn smiles to himself and walks passed Harry towards the door, making sure his hand touches Harry’s in the process. Slowly Harry follows, trying to remember why they were even leaving the bathroom in the first place. As they head into the living room they notice the boys somehow on the floor wrestling.

“Niall just admit I won!” Louis screams as he puts Niall into a head lock while Zayn and Harry watch.

Zayn turns to Harry with his eyes bulging out of his head and Harry shakes his head with a small smile on his face. “They do this every time we have any type of game involved. I usually just let them carry on until they tire out.” He says with a shrug. He starts walking more into the living room and sits on the sofa and looks up to Zayn while he pats the cushion next to him. Zayn raises his eyebrow but follows anyways.

“Um, so Harry, listen. I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to.. I don’t know, go on-“

Zayn is interrupted by Louis pouncing on him, and Niall pouncing on Harry who sends them over the sofa completely. As Louis and Zayn watch them wrestle and roll around on the floor Louis takes the opportunity to talk to Zayn about Harry. 

“Listen Zayn. If you want to ask him out you need to do it right and when he says yes and come on we know he will.” Louis says with a smile, “I need you not to break his heart. Because Zayn, you are a great guy, like fucking ace, but I will beat your face in if you hurt my boy…understand?” he says with a tone of authority with the serious face to match. Zayn’s eyes go wide and he nods his head at Louis and it must satisfy him because he grins and claps his hand on Zayn’s back and yells for Harry to come here; when he gets there Louis asks if he would go show Zayn his photo portfolio. “It’s fucking sick mate you’ll love it you should go see it” he tells Zayn. Harry’s eyes go wide and he looks like he’s about to object buy Louis shakes his head and gives him a look, which makes Harry huff out a breath and motions for Zayn to follow him upstairs to his room.

When they reach the door at the end of the hallway, Harry opens it and hurries in holding the door as Zayn walks in behind him. As Zayn is looking around he hears the door creak closed, and he notices how spotless it is. It’s simple; he doesn’t have a lot of posters on his wall like Zayn and his bed is made and his clothes aren’t everywhere but neatly in his closet and dresser. And why didn’t he expect the bean bag chair because it screams Harry Styles. He turns toward the desk and the first thing he sees is a big poster with a cat looking sad and in big letters it says HAPPY CAT which doesn’t seem right. The cat is sad so Zayn looks closer and in little letters it says ‘has lost his happy’. 

“I know it’s pretty sad but I still like it” he hears Harry whisper.

He turns around and smiles at him. “It’s nice Harry. So where is this sick portfolio I was promised?” Zayn questions as he sits on the chair next to the desk. He watches Harry pull it out from his closet and sits on his bed and looks at Zayn and same as last time he raises an eyebrow but goes anyway and sits by Harry, giving him a little space; still not sure if he should push the boy’s boundaries by getting closer. It’s quiet as Harry flips through the portfolio. Sometimes he stops and explains why he took it or how great the person was for letting him take the picture. He stops when he gets to a woman that Zayn saw downstairs on the fireplace but a little older.

“This is my mum. We were having a picnic together and she was talking, but the surrounding made for a really great picture so I just started shooting.” He explains and strokes the picture. It’s a really gorgeous picture. She’s in mid-sentence with her hair flowing around her face and some strands in her face. And the sun hits the picture just right where you can physically feel the heat from the picture; that and peace. That’s what Zayn feels when he sees that picture: peace and warmth.

“It’s amazing Harry, really it is.” Zayn says. 

As he does, Harry looks down shyly but then looks up at him and smiles, “Th-thank you.” and this is the moment. This is the perfect moment to ask him, so Zayn takes a deep breath and turns toward Harry.

“Um.. Harry, can I ask you a question?” At that, Harry tenses up and turns away from Zayn and doesn’t meet his eyes. “Hey, look at me.” Zayn says as he takes chin and lifts it up to meet his eyes. “I, um, I wanted to ask you if you would like to, I don’t know, go out some time? Like for pizza or I can take you to somewhere involving photos? I don’t care what we do to be honest, just want to take you out.” Zayn rushes, afraid Harry will turn him down and that fear gets worse and worse because Harry is just looking at him without saying anything. And Zayn knew he shouldn’t have said anything so he mumbles a quick apology and jumps up to leave the room when he hears something so he turns. “Sorry what was that” he asks with his face contorted with confusion. 

Harry takes a deep breath and gets up from the bed to stand in front of Zayn. “I said that sounds really lovely, Zayn” he breathes out with grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happened pretty fast, but we're so proud of it. Hope you love it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarry date!

Zayn stands outside the arena, putting out his finished cigarette with his foot. Kids and cute couple walk passed him, some giving him small smiles, others wary glances. He shifts his weight and huffs out a short breath as he shoves his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. It’s not cold, but waiting for Harry is one of the most nerve racking things he’s ever done. What if he changes his mind? Harry is so nice he probably just agreed so-

Zayn’s phone rings and, oh god it’s Harry so he answers nervously. “Uhm, yeah?”

“Why do you always wear that jacket?”

Zayn smiles and relaxes a bit because he’s here. He doesn’t know where but Harry didn’t change his mind and he’s so ready for this date now. “Is there something wrong with it?”

“No, it’s fine. You look good in it. Not that you don’t look good in other stuff. I just- I meant that-“

Zayn laughs. Flustered Harry sounds so adorable but he’d like to see it. “Where are you?” It’s then he sees Harry’s tall frame approach him from who knows where. As he hangs up, he takes in Harry’s appearance. Black skinnies, long floral scarf, even longer coat, and a black buttoned shirt. His hair is down and he looks so good.

He walks forward smiling shyly. “So, Mr. Malik, care to explain what we’re doing at this lovely ice rink?”

“Well Mr. Styles, we are here to do this thing people call ice skate.”

Harry nods his head with both eyebrows raised. “Oh really? That sounds pretty dangerous if you ask me… will you make sure I don’t die?” 

Zayn smiled and hold out his arm for Harry to loop his with. Harry looks down at his arm and bites his lip so he doesn’t smile too hard and loops his arm with Zayn. 

Zayn smiles at him. “I got you babe. I promise.”

Together they enter the building and approach the counter, handing over their shoes and getting ice skates in return. As Zayn surveys the rink for a place to sit and put on their skates, he sees Harry looking nervously at the ice in front of them. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, just nervous.” Harry returns worried frown with a wide smile and that’s enough to reassure Zayn for the moment. After they’ve donned their skates they walk to the ice, Zayn immediately launches into a graceful glide forward and turns so elegantly and Harry’s in awe because he looks so beautiful and in his element. The way the glow of the ice falls around his unshaven jaw. The way his hair waves as he pushed forward. Harry should have brought his camera. Then Zayn floats passed looking at him with the laziest, most gorgeous smile on his face and he doesn’t even think. He just steps on to the ice, eyes on Zayn. He has to follow him. He can’t lose sight of him. 

But then his feet wobble in his skates. With intense concentration, he steadies himself. Carefully he pushes forward. It’s slow and maybe he only moved a few inches but he hasn’t fallen so he considers it a win. He keeps moving forward and suddenly Zayn’s by his side with his with his hand on his back smelling of cigarettes and cologne, skating like Jesus walking on water and it’s making Harry’s knees weak. “How do you do that?”

“It’s like walking.” Zayn grabs his hand intertwining their fingers. “Just walk Harry.”

And he does walk. And slide and wobble. But he doesn’t fall. Maybe it’s Zayn’s hand keeping him upright. He’s not sure but as they move over the ice he chances a glance every few moments and each time Zayn is watching him with this look in his eyes and it makes Harry feel so many things he’s never felt before. And then the inevitable happens. Something goes wrong and he’s flying backwards, arms flailing, and making this insane sound that’s almost a yelp but almost a screech. His ass hits the ice so hard, he just stare straight ahead through Zayn, who looks so worried. And then he sees them. This group of pre-teens pointing and laughing at him, and it hurts more than the fall. It’s not fair. Why does the judgment of these prepubescent _kids_ matter to him? Tears sting his eyes and he casts his eyes downward. He just embarrassed himself and probably Zayn, too. He wants to go home.

“Harry, are you hurt?” And then the group of pint size bullies skate by and Zayn realizes what’s wrong. Harry is so mortified. If he thought he could get up he’d wobble his cold ass off this ice and straight home. He starts to try it when he hears an “oops”. Then Zayn lands on his ass right next to Harry.

“Did... you just fake a fall... to make me feel better?”

“What? No. This ice is extremely slippery, Harry. I fall sometimes, too. But when I do, I remember a quote from a film my friend loves.” He stands up and holds out his hands. “Why do we fall, Harry?” 

Harry grabs his hands and carefully steadies himself. “Please don’t.”

Zayn gets a wicked grin on his face. “So that we may learn to pick ourselves up.”

“Your friend’s a nerd.”

Zayn laughs so hard and the sound takes Harry’s breath away. “A bit, yeah. But that’s not the point.” Zayn tugs his hand and begins to skate. Reluctantly, he follows. 

“Then what is the point?”

“You’ll see.”

And so they skate, hand in hand. Slowly of course, because they didn’t want a repeat event. After a while Harry starts to get the hang of it, although he doesn’t let go of Zayn’s hand. Partly because that’s the only thing keeping him upright and partly because it gives him this heart fluttering, butterfly sensation and it’s so intoxicating. They laugh and talk and tell stories from their childhood and Harry’s in the middle of telling a story about his cat when his foot slips. He knows what’s going to happen next and he’s already mentally prepared himself for the ridicule. Then Zayn pulls him forward, wraps his arm around the small of his back, and then their face to face, chest to chest, and oh god. Harry’s looking into his eyes and it’s all so over whelming. Is he going to kiss him? Does Zayn even want to kiss him? Zayn leans forward nuzzling Harry’s ear, whispering, “I told you I got you babe” and it sends chills so intense down his back he shivers. Zayn must feel it because then he’s asking, “Are you cold? Wanna get hot chocolate?”

Harry nods quickly and Zayn immediately begins to lead him off the ice. On the way they notice the same group of kids skate their direction. Zayn casually nicks one of the kids’ skate with his and he falls, causing a chain reaction. Harry can’t believe his eyes when Zayn turns to him and smirks. “That was the point.”

Once off the ice, they agree they should probably stay off the ice and return their skates. Once they’ve got their hot chocolates, they beging to walk to a nearby park and again they hold hands. Harry feels like a giddy five year old. He can’t imagine what kissing him would feel like. Or holding him. Will he get to hold Zayn? Will they make it that far?

“Harry?” He pauses his thoughts and looks around. Zayn’s looking at him expectantly. They had gotten to park and he hadn’t even noticed. “I said, do you want to swing?” And of course he wants to swing. So Harry sits in a swing while Zayn pushes him in silence, and it’s comfortable. And then Harry has an idea.

“Push me higher!”

“Why?” But Zayn does what he’s told and pushes harder so he’ll swing higher. And then Harry jumps out as the swing hits its highest point and he’s flying. He hits the ground and falls to the ground. He can hear Zayn panicking and he wants to reassure him that he’s fine, but it was so fun so he’s just lying there on his back, laughing to himself. When Zayn sees he’s okay, he falls to his knees next to him. “Harry, please don’t ever do that again. I just-oh my god- Louis would kill me!”

“Louis is the least of your worries.” Harry surges forward and tackles Zayn, gaining a laugh in return. For a moment they wrestle and Harry has the upper hand considering his larger frame, but Zayn manages to grab Harry’s shoulders, flip them around until he’s straddling Harry’s hips. Zayn’s laughing and looking down at him with his hands pressed against his shoulders. And then it’s instinct. He places his hands on Zayn’s waist and watches his face fall from joy to nothing to lust. He trails a hand up his torso and places it on his neck, gently pulling him down until he doesn’t have to because Zayn is leaning on his own. And then their lips finally collide and Harry feels like he’s flying all over again. It’s slow at first and he can’t get enough of it. Then Zayn deepens the kiss and Harry’s got one hand in his hair and the other groping his ass. He can feel the prominent hardness in Zayn’s jeans as he grinds into him making them both moan in unison. Harry pulls away first and looks into Zayn’s eyes catching his breath, “We-um, maybe we shouldn’t do this in a park. You know, where children play?” he whispers as Zayn’s biting back his smile.

“Okay, yeah that- that is very smart. Uhm, yeah. Ready to go?” Zayn stands, pulling Harry with him, quickly wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist. Slowly he kisses him one more time and makes sure to taste every part of him that he can because he’ll want to remember this later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! School really has taken over my life. Honestly, my cowriter is the one who keeps pushing me to write and helping when im stuck so BIG kudos to her.
> 
> But i do hope you like it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarry does a thing.

Harry’s having such a good day. At Starbucks this morning, he was greeted by an unfamiliar male cashier who gave him this smile and slipped an extra muffin into his bag. His English teacher cancelled tomorrow’s test “because she didn’t feel like grading tests on a Friday night.” And to top it off, he was having a fancy, health conscious meal.

“So, Harold.” Louis falls into the seat across from Harry at the lunch table. He looks up from his vegan lasagna and sparkling grape juice, and he just knows this is it. Louis is the denouement of his life. Forever delivering one-liners that disturb his peace of mind. “How was your date?” Maybe this won’t be so bad. “I’m assuming it all went pretty smooth considering you’re walking normally today.” And Louis smirks.

Ah. There it is. “It was good. Zayn’s very nice.”

“That’s it? That’s all I get?” Louis grabs for Harry’s fork. “Give me some kind of reward, since you’re such a grandma.” He takes a bite of the lasagna and after two chews his face contorts into one of utter disgust and Harry can’t contain himself. “What the bloody hell is that?”

“It’s vegan lasagna.” He says between gasps for air from laughing so hard.

“You aren’t even vegan!”

“But maybe I will be.” Harry pouts, taking a bite of his lasagna while Louis drinks some of his juice. Niall and Zayn walk in and after getting their lunches, join the boys. Zayn sits down next to Harry and their thighs are touching, and Harry’s just eyeing them. Because they’re touching, but he’s okay with it. He wants to write a poem about it. He could write a million poems about anything to do with Zayn. His lips, his smile, his being. And then Louis’ at it again.

He looks at Zayn, eyebrow raised. “Harry told me all about your date. Can’t believe you soiled his innocence already.”

Zayn returns his fib with a sly smile. “You’re a shit liar. But if you must know I was a right gentleman,” he says looking over to Harry who looks down at his meal cheeks turning pink causing Zayn to gently nudge him with his elbow signaling him to look at him, “wasn’t I Harry? Proper gentleman I was” Zayn smiles which causes him to melt and smile as well. He suddenly feels a sharp pain from his leg and he looks to see Louis looking at him with a smirk and eyebrows raised, “Was he really Harry? You know I can beat him up if you want” Louis stag whispers causing the rest of the boys to laugh and Harry smiles.

“To be honest Lou I think Zayn could take you but if you must know yes. Yes he was nothing but a gentleman.” he says turning back to Zayn who winks at him causing Harry to bite his lip.

“I think I’m gonna be sick” Louis says as Niall laughs and then proceeds to fake throwing up.

\---

As the school winds down Harry starts walking to his locker to get his things for home when he feels lips on his cheek making him jump he turns to see Zayn by him, so close if he leaned in more they would be kissing. But instead he leans away from Harry to lay his back on the locker next to his still looking at Harry, and if he’s being honest it’s starting to make him nervous but before Harry can start to become insecure or even ask him why he’s staring Zayn starts to talk.

“So Harry I heard you’re really good at English and I was wondering if you wanted to come over to mine for a while and help me with a paper I need to finish?” he asks with a smile.

“R-really?”

That makes Zayn laugh and Harry knowing what that laugh means immediately gets defensive covering his body with his books and frowning. Zayn seems to notice and he stops and comes closer to Harry taking the books away from and frowning as well, “Hey no, no don’t do that okay. I shouldn’t have laughed it’s just…I need- come on Harry. We went on a date, we made out, did a little dry humping” he laughs, “I didn’t think you would go back to stuttering with me, but I’m sorry I laughed. I don’t want you to feel like I’m making fun of you and think you’re weird or crazy because you’re not Harry. Believe me when I say that.”

Harry nods and starts to play with the bottom of his shirt, “Uh, okay w-well I can help you if you really want.” Zayn gives him a soft smile nodding his head and taking the rest of his books out of his locker and putting them in his backpack when he’s done he throws the bag over his shoulder and starts to walk away from the locker. He looks back and sees Harry is still by his locker looking as if he spaced out for a minute, “You ready Harry?” he says causing Harry to snap out of it and look even more confused as he walks over to him.

“You know I can carry my bag. I me-mean you don’t have to. I don’t want you to hurt your back or anything.”

“Oh Harry this little thing won’t hurt my back don’t worry. And I want to and I was raised to carry the person I have a crush on things. It’s nice.”

“Oh-.” Harry stops and whips his head to look at Zayn, “you have a crush on me?” he asks sounding out of breath. But all Zayn does is look at him out the corner of his eye shakes his head and keeps walking while saying, “Well I mean I did ask you out on a date and we kissed so.”

“Just because we went on a date and kissed some doesn’t mean you could have a crush on me. I mean for I all I know you could just want to sleep with me and then that be it-.”

“I’m not that kinda guy Harry” Zayn says sternly and then stops and turns to face him, “Is that honestly what you think of me? You think I would do something cruel like that? “He questions trying to catch Harry’s eye who keeps looking away from him rubbing his arm.

“No. I know you’re not cruel ok, it’s just I mean Zayn I don’t understand why you would want to b-“and there he is cutting him off again but this time to kiss him. And that’s where Louis and Niall find them in the front of the school door kissing, Niall keeps walking about to call them when Louis grabs the back of his bag and pulls him away with a smile on his face.

Zayn pulls a few inches away from Harry’s face and brings his hand to cradle his face, “God Harry if you can see what I see” he whispers then turns to walk again but before he steps away he grabs Harry’s hand and intertwine their fingers. He looks down at their hands and smile, “Now let’s go do this paper, yeah?”

\---

Zayn picks up his game piece and counts his spaces, rounding a corner. “I passed go. Where’s me money?” he says, holding out his hand. 

“You have all of the hundred and five hundred dollar bills. And the fifties.” Harry whines. 

“Well then you make an exchange with your money and-.”

“You took all that too!” Harry exclaims with an airy laugh. They had only been playing Monopoly for 20 minutes, but Zayn had completely dominated the entire board. Every roll of the dice, every property bought, every exchange of money were all done with confidence. Zayn was good.

“Well the let’s assume I’ve won.” Zayn separates his wad of fake cash and scoops up his pile of hotels. “How about we play some footie on the tele?”

“What about your paper? Shouldn’t we do that first?” He’s been here over an hour and they still haven’t gotten to it.

Zayn looks lost for a moment, but comes back to reality. “Oh, that. Yeah, I’ll go get it real fast.” He disappears down a hallway as Harry finishes picking up the game, deciding to leave it on the table since he’s not sure where Zayn got it from. He walks to the kitchen and takes a seat at the large, round wooden table as Zayn rounds the corner, sits in the chair closest, and scoots his chair into Harry’s, making him smile.

“Could you be any closer?”

Zayn hands him the paper, smirking. “Oh, I want to be.”

Harry’s cheeks heat up and he turns his attention to the paper. He tries to focus on the paper in his hands but it’s hard to do when he can feel Zayn staring at him. Harry really needs to focus on this paper about… uhm. Shit, what is this about? “It’s uh, it’s good. Really nice.”

“You didn’t even read it. You’re eyes never even moved.” Zayn grins. 

“Well you’re staring at me. It’s making me nervous.” He looks up at Zayn, grinning at him like he’s the greatest thing since sliced bread. Harry’s just looking at him until he hears him replying.

"Come on, you need to relax." Zayn gets up from his chair, grabbing Harry’s hand. He leads him down the hall to a door on the right and carefully pushes Harry through the door. Harry walks in a looks around at all of the posters. Marvel, Power Rangers, a few bands. Stacks of comics litter the desk in from of the window and he really isn’t shocked to see Zayn has an Avengers bed set. He hears Zayn shut the door behind him and then there are hands on his shoulders, then his arms, just massaging and it feels amazing. He lets his head fall back as Zayn's whispering "Just relax babe." And he's right. Hadn't even realized he was tense until Zayn put those magical hands on him. Leave it to Zayn to make him so tense and then loosen him up all on his own.

Then Zayn's pushing him forward towards the bed and he doesn't even care. When Harry's at the edge Zayn turns him around, placing his hand on Harry's neck, and Harry knows what Zayn wants next because he wants it too. Harry cups Zayn's cheek and at first it's slow and careful until Zayn's pressing their bodies together. His tongue quickly traces Harry’s lips, requesting an entrance that harry is more than happy to grant. Harry grabs his hips, pulling him forward, and explores every part of Zayn available.

After a final shove, they fall onto the bed, still connected at the lips, tongues colliding until Zayn breaks the connection to remove Harry’s shirt, taking a minute to look at him. Harry feels so exposed as Zayn stares down at Harry’s torso, lightly running his hands across various spots on his chest, stomach and collarbone. "I had no idea you had all these tattoos." He doesn’t give him a chance to respond before he's kissing and licking at every single one. Including the ones nearest his hips. Harry becomes more aware of the straining erection in his jeans the closer Zayn gets to it. Zayn notices and palms it as he licks a long strip up his torso, biting his collar bone, and kissing his jaw. 

With one hand Zayn undoes the button in Harry’s jeans and unzips the fly and hooks a finger under the edge of his boxers. “Don’t be such a tease.” Harry all but moans and Zayn crooks an eyebrow. 

“A bit bold, are we?” Zayn wastes no time wrapping his hand around Harry’s cock, and watching watching his pleased face. He slinks down and pulls down Harry’s briefs. He licks from base to tip, relishing in the satisfied moans his boy is making. He wraps his lips around the tip and slowly works his way down then up again, wrapping his fingers around the base. Harry grabs his shoulder, squeezing, “Fuck.”

Zayn glances up to see Harry watching. He flicks his tongue at the tip, twisting his hand and it’s all too much for Harry to take. “I’m gonna-.” Zayn picks his pace, moaning around his dick and the sensation has Harry coming down his throat. Zayn is sure to lick him clean and reaches to tend to his own paining erection when Harry pulls him down, tasting himself on Zayn’s tongue. He flips them, reaching into Zayn’s sweats, wrapping a firm hand around his cock. Zayn moans and Harry bites his lip as Zayn’s fingers dig into his arm. Harry mouths at his jaw moving up to his ear, whispering “Are you gonna come for me, babe?” And Zayn falls over the edge as the words fall from Harry’s lips. Harry sits back, seated on top of Zayn’s thigh, and licks a bit of come off his fingers looking into Zayn’s eyes.

Zayn breathes out, “I don’t even know who you are right now.” And Harry laughs, leaning down to kiss Zayn, allowing their tongues to mix. Zayn excuses himself to the bathroom, and Harry lays in the bed on his back, hands behind his head, thinking happy thoughts. Zayn returns, smiling wide. “Behind that silent façade, Harry, you’re quite the dirty bastard I see.” Harry smiles, blushing, and holds out his arms for Zayn and he fulfills his silent request. They lay there holding each other, talking and kissing. 

After a while, Harry begins to drift off, but not before he hears Zayn whisper, “All you gotta do is relax, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while but it's long and hopefully worth the wait.   
> Comment your thoughts!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy stuff. And a date.

“Harry, you- Would you two breathe for a moment!” Louis turned from his position on the floor to look at him. They were on the couch, Harry’s legs thrown over Zayn’s lap, arms wrapped around each other, and lips connected. Harry startled at the sound of Louis’ voice. He and Niall had been shit talking while playing Harry’s game, but he had almost forgotten they were there. “I miss when you were too shy to look at Zayn.”

Zayn laughs and squeezes his boy’s thigh and winks at Louis. “If there’s one thing I’ve learned the past few months it’s that Harry isn’t as shy as he looks.” Louis and Niall both fake puke. “Besides, it’s not our fault you two don’t have a love life.”

“You’re right. Let’s have a love life Niall.” Louis turns to Niall, determination in his voice. “You’re fit. We’d have to get passed the whole friends thing first, but we could really hit it off.”

“I’m not gay. Remember Leigh Anne?”

“Yeah, but have you even been with a guy? What if you’d like it?”

“No.”

“Cone on. Let’s try it.” Louis throws himself into Niall’s lap and wraps his arms around his neck. “Just one kiss.” He puckers his lips, trying to kiss Niall on the mouth.

Niall tries to push Louis off but he seems to have quite the grip at the moment. “No way Louis. Get off me!” Zayn and Harry burst into laughter as Niall tries miserably to rid himself of Louis.

“Follow me,” Zayn whispers. Harry follows around the corner to the bathroom.

“Why are we in here?”

Zayn walks him up against the wall next to the sink and slips his hand up Harry’s shirt. “For privacy, obviously.” Slowly, he kisses him with his hands reaching for his nipples pinching them. Harry squeaks Zayn’s eyebrows shoot up and he smiles at Harry, “Interesting” he whispers. He does it again looking at Harry, who’s gripping the edge of the sink and biting his lip holding in whatever noise that wants to be let out.

“You never told me your nipples were this sensitive babe.”

“Well I mean I don’t just broadcast it to the world and we haven’t even officially had sex yet so I was going to let you find out then.” Harry whispers the last part and looks down at the sink, he hears Zayn make a noise so he looks at him finding the same smirk that is both annoying and also extremely sexy all at the same time.

“Do you want to have sex with me now Harry?” 

“Well, I- I do. I just don’t, uhm.” Harry’s face reddens in record time and his shoulders tense.

“You don’t want to yet.” Zayn finishes for him. He offers a reassuring smile, cupping Harry’s cheek. “That’s okay babe. I’m only ready when you are.” He kisses him slowly and Harry returns it with every ounce of him to show how grateful he is. Harry bites at Zayn’s bottom lip while his hand wanders to his ass. He turns them forcing Zayn against the wall. He grabs Zayn’s hardening dick through his jeans and bites his neck, soliciting a gutting moan from him that goes straight to Harry’s own straining erection. Quickly, he undoes Zayn’s pants and wraps his fingers firmly around his dick. His thumb ghosts the wet tip of Zayn’s dick as he moans his appreciation.

Harry falls to his knees and takes Zayn into his mouth greedily. Zayn grips the sink, hunching over slightly. Slowly, Harry works him with his mouth. He picks up speed, making sure to pay attention to Zayn’s balls as he does.

Zayn grabs a hand full of Harry’s hair with his free hand, pulling slightly. Harry moans around his dick forcing a “Fuck, fuck, fuck” from Zayn. He swirls his tongue around the tip a few times before Zayn in coming at the back of his throat.

Harry looks up Zayn’s heaving chest into his eyes making a show of licking his lips. Zayn smirks, yanking Harry to his feet. He undoes the boys skinnies, and begins working him with his hand, noting how wet his boxers are. Harry bites at Zayn’s shoulder as he comes, hips stuttering into Zayn’s hand. 

Harry steadies his breathing and cleans himself up. Zayn peppers him with kisses, making him laugh as he leads him back to the living room. As they make their way down the hall, they hear Louis.

“You didn’t feel anything? Are you sure? Maybe we should try again.”

“I’m starting to think you’re still living in the past Lou.”

Zayn gives a quizzical look as he and Harry fall back into place on the sofa. 

“Louis used to have a crush on Niall.” Harry responds.

“I think he still does.” Niall laughs as Louis swats at his crotch. “See? He’s tryna touch me again.”

Louis crosses his arms, holding his head high. “I’ll have you know I’ve moved on from that petty crush to real men.” He sticks his tongue out at Niall, who couldn’t be any more entertained.

“Actually, I’ve been thinking about that. I know a guy you might be interested in. I showed him your picture and he’s definitely interested,” Zayn interjects. 

Louis feigns disgust. “I don’t do blind dates.”

“He has chest hair.”

“Okay, when?” 

They all laugh as Louis takes turns hitting punching and pinching each of them. Zayn pulls himself together. “A friend of mine is having a costume party for Halloween in a few weeks. He’ll be there.”

Louis claps his hands in excitement. “I love costume parties! But what does he look like?”

“You’ll have to wait and see.”

Louis groans as Niall giggles. This time when Louis swats at his crotch, he doesn’t miss.

\---

Harry approaches the counter at Bean Around the World, Zayn’s favorite coffee shop and choice for their newest date. He looks over the unfamiliar menu with Zayn glued to his side. The shop is true to its name; there are coffee, tea, and food choices from all across the globe.

He finally makes a decision after the cashier clears her throat for the second time. “Uhm, can I get a cup of Darjeeling tea, please?”

“Also, a cup of Cardamon for me, please. Do you not want anything to eat?” 

Harry turns to him, a bit embarrassed. I’m not sure what most of the options are. I can’t even pronounce them.”

Zayn chuckles. “A croque monsieur for each of us, please. One with turkey instead of ham.” 

Harry’s eyebrows furrow as they seat themselves at a window table, immediately linking their ankles under the table. “Is that French thing? What is it?”

“It’s a glorified grilled ham and cheese sandwich.” Zayn holds Harry’s hand, kissing it softly. “Relax, babe. You’ll love it. So are you going to the costume party with us?”

“Maybe. I don’t know yet. Do you want to go with _me_?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?”

Harry waits as their order number is called, and Zayn excuses himself to get it. He looks at his hands in his lap as he continues. “I’m just different, you know? There’s a reason I don’t go to these things with Louis and Niall.

“I like how you are, harry. You’re different, you see things differently. You’re quiet and shy and the complete opposite in bed and I like that.” He grins when Harry’s cheeks flush. Zayn smiles and sips his tea. “So don’t you worry about everyone else. No matter how many people are there, it’s me and you babe. Plus, someone has to help me hook Louis up with my friend.” Harry nods, sipping his tea. “Now, try your sandwich and tell me what you think.”

Harry looks at his sandwich. It’s definitely a grilled ham and cheese but there’s a gravy on top and he’s a bit wary of it. Gingerly he picks it up and takes a bite, moaning his approval.

Zayn smiles. “Told you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, i know. I promise the next one is longer. Also a few points.   
> 1) Bean around the world is a work of fiction from the the mind of Krys. But it's cute and clever.  
> 2) Cardamon and Darjeeling are both bangin teas from Ahmad Tea that everyone should try.  
> 3)Croque monsieurs are seriously glorified grilled ham and cheese sandwiches. But are equally as bangin.  
> Enjoy you guys! follow us on tumblr (xxbearystylesxx && zarrylookwhatyouvedonetome), comment and leave kudos!  
> **HAPPY HOLIDAYS**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cops and parties.

Harry pulls into Zayn’s driveway. He turns his headlights off, and sits there in his seat, unsure if he should get out. Maybe he should go home. He puts on the fake glasses he borrowed from Niall. He doesn’t have to go, Zayn said so. The decision is made for him when he hears a tap on his car window. He looks up to see the only cop he’s ever wanted to arrest him. His navy blue shirt is half buttoned and his shorts are so obscene Harry has to look away. Zayn taps on the window again, expression serious, and motions for Harry to let his window down. “Sir, are you aware of how reckless you were driving just now?”

“I wasn’t exactly driving.”

“Excuse me?”

“I was parking in your driveway for goodness sake.” Harry struggles to hold back the laugh he so desperately wants to let out and Zayn notices.

“Do you think this is a game? I could take you to jail,” informs Zayn with all the authority of a substitute teacher and Harry can’t handle this anymore. He loses all composure, gaining an irritated look from the ‘officer’ next to him. “That’s it. Get out.” Harry turns off his car and opens his door, casually stepping out when he’s being turned and forced up against his car. He can feel Zayn’s hands slowly wandering along his back and ass. “Keep your hands on the car. I’m gonna search you now, got it?” He can feel Zayn’s breathe on the back of his neck and suddenly he isn’t laughing anymore. Zayn slides his hands down Harry’s side, coming back to grip his ass. Harry responds by pushing his ass against Zayn’s crotch. He can feel how hard he’s becoming by just touching Harry and grins to himself. 

Zayn turns him around. “Hands behind your head.” Harry does as he’s told.

“Why exactly are you riding around these corduroy shorts? And the glasses,” he asks as he ‘pats down’ Harry’s bare legs.

“I’m dressed as a… sexy librarian… for a party.”

Zayn pauses only for a moment. Harry can see him trying to suppress a smile. Suddenly he stands, forcing his hand on the back of Harry’s neck. “You’re coming with me.” 

Quickly, Harry is walked into Zayn’s house, passed the living room to the kitchen. Zayn backs him into a counter with a heated kiss. Harry grips his ass and squeezes while grinding against him, aching for friction. The moan he gets in return confirms how bad he needs it, too. Zayn breaks the kiss, backing away while dropping his shorts. Harry watches as his cock springs to freedom, knows what he wants and he wants so desperately to give it to him. He looks into Zayn’s dark eyes as he gives his next command: “Now.”

Harry drops to his knees like a rock. He drags his tongue along the bottom of Zayn’s shaft, circling the tip. With every bob of his head, he gets more of him into his mouth. He twists his fingers around the base and picks up his pace. Zayn grasps a hand full of Harry’s hair, making him moan around his dick. Zayn is moaning incoherently and Harry knows he’s on edge. He pays special attention to his tip and slit with his tongue circling and licking in places he knows Zayn likes. Zayn pulls on his hair, “Ah shit. I’m gonna come.” Harry squeezes the base with his hand, and sucks a little harder as Zayn comes down his throat with Harry’s name on his lips. 

Harry pulls back, smirking as Zayn falls to his knees in front of him panting. “Geez, Harry. Have you been practicing or something?”

“I pay attention is all.”

“Are you saying I don’t?” Zayn grips Harry’s hard dick through is shorts, making him stutter.

“No, I-.”

“Are you talking back now? Have you forgotten already?” He pushes Harry back against the tile floor while sliding off his short shorts all at once. “I’m an officer of the law.” He slicks up his finger with spit, carefully pushing into Harry’s hole. 

Harry immediately spreads his legs, scrunching up his face at the unexpected entrance. Zayn takes his dick into his mouth, distracting him as he carefully works him open. He adds a second finger, searching. Finally, he presses down on Harry’s bundle of nerves that have him arching his back. Zayn takes his time, fingering and mimicking Harry’s tongue action from earlier until Harry’s coming on his tongue. They lie there for a moment, Zayn on top of Harry while he plays with curls. 

Harry looks down. “I can’t go now. I’m all sweaty and my costume is all messed up.”

“Quit making excuses.” Zayn stands, pulling Harry up with him. “Plus we can always take a shower.” He winks, smirking as Harry grins back at him. 

\---

Harry’s car comes to a halt in front of a large house crowded with people. Even from the street, Harry can see how pressed together everyone is. He can barely hear the music, but he can see people dancing.

Zayn grabs his hand, kissing the back of it. “Relax, babe.”

They walk to the porch and Zayn pauses, looking back at his ‘sexy librarian’. “Louis said they’re in the kitchen. You sure you want to do this? We can go home.” Harry squeezes his hand, and that’s all the reassurance Zayn needs. He opens the door and loud music crashes into their ears. Zayn leads him through the crowd of sexy firefighters, maids, ghosts, and skeletons that all seem to know Zayn. They’re stalled countless times by people wanting to catch up or be introduced to his ‘new friend.’ Eventually, they enter a large less crowded kitchen. He takes in the impressive Nicki Minaj talking to Captain American by a table covered in bottles of various alcohols. 

”Sorry, sir. No cops allowed.” They hear from behind them

So Harry turns to look at Zayn and sees that he’s smiling. Like a huge smile as he turns around and throws his arms around a very true to character Hercules. Zayn finally lets the guy go and starts talking a mile a minute about something that Harry can’t make out while Hercules continues to smile and nod his head occasionally saying something to make Zayn laugh.

And it bothers Harry, he doesn’t want it to but it really bothers him because who the hell is this guy and how can he make Zayn totally forget about him even being there. He huffs his breath and walks away back into the crowd he doesn’t really know where exactly he’s going but the farther he gets from his boyfriend openly flirting with someone else the better. As Harry makes it outside on the backyard patio he realizes they’re not even a fucking couple yet, they just fool around so why is Harry acting like this? Zayn can flirt with whoever he wants. He whines out loud and sits down in the grass he doesn’t care if he’s acting irrational because he really liked Zayn but now it seems he liked him way more than Zayn actually liked him. Probably just saw him as a quick fuck and that’s it. 

Harry sits on a wicker chair on the edge of the patio, watching the night. He can see Niall and Louis walking towards his end of the patio. Bart Simpson sits to his left, Ash Ketchum to his right.

“What’s wrong kiddo?” Louis sounds so concerned making him feel even worse. They should be partying, hitting on all the hot dudes and chicks around.

“Nothing. I just don’t think I like parties all that much. I feel out of place.”

“Nonsense mate.” Niall puts his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Where’s Zayn? I bet he can fix this.” He winks. Harry might be sick.

Harry pushes his hand away. “No, I think I’m gonna leave. Can you guys take Zayn home?” He doesn’t wait for an answer as he gets up, walking back into the house. As he fights his way through the crowd, he doesn’t stop when he hears his name called somewhere behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry. Honestly, had I known I wouldn't have wifi at my dad's over xmas break, i would have quit my job and stayed at my own damn house. But i'm home now, school is starting, Krys made jambalaya, FOB is playing in the background, all is well. 
> 
> ENJOY!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidental declarations of love.

BANG BANG BANG

  
Harry sits up in his bed, staring into the darkness, listening to the silence. Was he dreaming?

  
BANG BANG BANG.

“I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE HARRY!”

  
Shit. This is definitely not a dream. He whacks on a pair on sweat pants, practically leaping down the steps and to the front door. Looking through the peephole to see a very angry looking Zayn raising his hand to start banging hard on the door for the ninth time, so Harry swings the door open, “Zayn what the hell are you doing it’s 3 in the morning” Harry hisses looking back to his parents room to make sure they didn’t wake up from the noise. He looks back at Zayn to see him push his way into the house and up the stairs to Harry’s room with a confused and slightly irritated Harry close behind him. He makes it too his room to find Zayn pacing while biting his thumb so he closes his door and waits for him to figure whatever he needs to figure out.

  
He finally stops with a sigh turning towards Harry, still looking very pissed, “Why the fuck did you leave Harry? Do you have any idea how scared I got when I turned and you weren’t there anymore? I thought something bad had happened! Then I saw you walking out and I know you heard me calling your name.”  
“Oh, please. The second that beefy pretty boy said your name, you were putty in his hands,” Harry mutters, looking down at his bare feet.

  
“What?”

  
Harry looks up and Zayn looks confused for a moment until he’s doubled over, holding himself and laughing hysterically. Harry hugs his middle frowning watching Zayn continue to laugh in his face.  
“I’m glad you find this fucking funny Zayn” Harry snaps as he walks over to his bed and sits down. After what feels like fifteen minutes Zayn finally stops laughing and walks over kneeling over meeting Harry’s gaze.  
“Remember that mate I was telling Lou about? That was him, babe. Liam’s my best friend. If you weren’t so wrapped up in jealousy maybe I would have had time to explain that to you.” Zayn’s eyebrow arches and now Harry’s embarrassed.  
“I wasn’t jealous” Harry scoffs looking away from Zayn as his cheeks heat up making Zayn chuckle.

  
“Sure you weren’t babe”

  
Harry looks at him with a small smile grabbing Zayn’s hand and interlocking their fingers together, “I’m sorry” he whispers  
“Don’t be…he really wants to meet you babe. You know to give you the whole ‘break his heart I’ll kill you’ talk” Zayn says with a smile. “Is that okay?”  
“Y-yeah that sounds nice” Harry huffs out. They sit there smiling at each other until Zayn decides to move and sit by Harry on his bed making Harry naturally turn to him. Zayn pulls his legs across his lap when he does and it’s nice. “I’m sorry for leaving like that.”

  
“You should be! I was so worried about you. I thought you had been hurt or gotten sick until I bumped into Niall and Louis and they said you just wanted to go home. Then I felt bad because I knew you only went to that party because I asked you to. I was supposed to look out for you and I didn’t. I didn’t even remember when you left my side. Then on the way here I was scared that maybe you didn’t want to be with me anymore.”

  
That makes Harry feel terrible. He never meant for him to feel that way. “Of course I want to be with you. I wasn’t sure if you felt the same about me. I kind of felt like a fling to you. Not that you gave me a reason to feel that way but I did. I’ve never been with anyone this way before so it’s all really new to me and I was insecure. But when I saw the way you looked at Liam, it was like that moment confirmed my suspicions.”  
Zayn pulls him closer looking intently into his eyes. “Harry, I don’t want to be with anyone but you. If I looked at him in any ways it was only because I missed him. I just wish you had talked to me first.” Zayn takes a deep breath and continues, beginning to smile as he talks. “But now that I know it was your own jealousy that made you leave, I really don’t even feel that bad.”

  
Harry reaches around and whacks him with a pillow, laughing. “Don’t be such a dick.”  
 

“I bet your jealousy face is so cute. Show it to me.”

“I don’t have one.”

“Oh, I get it. I have to make you jealous first.”

“I don’t get jealous, Zayn.”

“So if I talk about Liam’s huge biceps, that’s alright? And how when I hug him I can feel his manly pecks flexing against my chest?”

“Yeah, knock yourself out.” Harry feigns a smile.

Zayn smirks. “Have I ever told you about the time we kissed?”

“You what?” Harry squawks. Now he’s jealous.

“Knew it.” Zayn pulls him into his lap, kissing him softly, whispering, “Don’t worry babe. It was an accident anyway.”

“How do you accidently kiss?” Harry asks when Zayn lays them down.

“Relax, babe. It’s time for bed.”

“I want to know.”

“If I blow you, will you please go to sleep?”

  
                                                                                                           ****  
Harry wakes up slowly while stretching his arms above his head. He hears a groan of displeasure causing Harry’s eyes to pop open and jerk his head to his right where he heard the sound to immediately relax because it’s just Zayn; because Zayn came over and cuddled with Harry until they fell asleep. Harry’s thoughts all come rushing back, his smile slowly spreading across his face while staring at Zayn’s soft sleeping expression. He watches his face seeing Zayn’s face switch and he sniffles before he settles back into his slumber. He must have been watching for what felt like hours until he sees Zayn finally waking up with his eyes slowly blinking open and focusing on Harry.

Any normal person would probably be freaked out with the fact that they wake up to someone staring at them like a creep but since Zayn is still in sleep mode he just flashes a dopey smile.

  
“Harry I’m telling you this because I love you but you know watching people sleep is a pretty creepy trait right?” Zayn asks as he stretches and freezes with his arms in mid air.

  
Harry’s eyes widen with his mouth agape as he stares at Zayn’s profile, because honestly he wasn’t excepting that. Because of that Harry takes a deep breath and lets Zayn think of an explanation, “Um y-you what?” he whispers leaning into Zayn with him still frozen.  
He huffs out a laugh and shows a slither of a smile, “I know it’s kinda sudden and you don’t have to say it back…but yeah…yeah I love you Harry Styles and I can’t wait for Liam to finally meet the boy that’s made me so happ-.” He’s cut with a sound of surprise because Harry thought that was the perfect time to kiss him. Zayn honestly doesn’t mind so he relaxes and kisses him back.  
Harry is the first to pull away and he does so with a giggle and a wide grin.

“I love you too Zayn Malik. Now let’s get ready so I can meet this Liam you keep talking about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a terrible author. I completely lacked the motivation i needed to finish this. Honestly, thank Krys. She did half of it and was on my ass weekly to finish (although she hasnt finished hers yet either, but i digress).  
> Thank you for all of your positive feedback! I learned a lot and have put all of this new found knowledge into writing an au Lirry fic based off of one of their songs (which will remain a surprise until the unveiling) so look forward to that!  
> Love you all bunches!

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of based off this tumblr post: http://harryisquirkeh.tumblr.com/post/101152543661/his-hair-and-profile-and-jacket-and-scarf-this-is
> 
> Im very excited to see where this goes and I hope to update regularly!
> 
> Leave your mark with kudos and comment what you think!
> 
> And hit me up on tumblr! xxbearystylesxx


End file.
